Diujung Pelangi
by MickDheeManda
Summary: Jika kau menemukan pangkal pelangi, Maka kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan diujung pelangi. First story after 2 YEARS hiatus. - -


_**Setiap ada pangkal pelangi, pasti ada ujung pelangi, kan?**_

Rated:T

.

Genre:hurt/comfort

.

Warn:Gaje,aneh,alur berantakan, sepertinya ooc, de el el

.

Chara: Ino, Itachi

.

.

Enjoy!

Flashback.

"ITACHIIII!KAN SUDAH KUBILANG,KALAU HARI INI BUNGA LAVENDER,BUKAN BUNGA TULIP DIDALAM VAS BUNGA!" kembali, omel sang anak manja-Ino

"Ah, maaf Ino-chan, Aku tak tau yang mana bunga tulip."jawab sahabat Ino, Itachi kecewa. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini dia membuat gadis itu mengomel

End flashback.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah bagi seorang Ino.

Ino pov~

Haah,aku ingin mandi. Rasanya tidak enak, kan kalau tidak mandi di minggu yang cerah.

"ITACHII!siapkan air panas untukku!" perintahku

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Itachi!Kaudengar aku?!Siapkan air panas untuk mandiku!"sama seperti semula, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau seperti ini,harus aku yang turun tangan"gumamku sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Akan kubunuh anak itu jika aku menemukannya!"racauku kesal.

Pertama, Dapur. Kedua, Ruang tamu dan Keluarga. Ada sedikit kegelisahan dengan hati ini karena pemuda itu tak kunjung muncul.

Sudah lelah kucari anak itu kemana-mana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kucoba untuk menenangkan pikiran sejenak dengan mengambil air dingin dikulkas.

"Haaah~segarnya!eh?ada surat?"kataku sambil mengambil surat yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Memang, aku lupa mengecek tempat yang satu ini.

_'Untuk Ino sayang_

_Maaf, Ino kalau aku tidak berpamitan pada Ino karena kulihat Ino tadi sedang tertidur pulas. Tadi malam, paman menelponku agar aku segera ke Jerman. Katanya, Ia akan memperkerjakanku di kafe baru miliknya. Untuk makanan ada diatas kuali, jika dingin kau bisa memanaskannya._

_Itachi'_

Eh?Jerman? Kenapa ia tak pamit kepadaku?

Segera kuhubungi Itachi yang kurasa baru pergi itu. Mungkin.

Tuut..tuut...

"_Untuk siapapun, aku meninggalkan pesan ini. aku berada dalam perjalanan menuju Kyoto-Jerman akan berangkat jam 09.50 am. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan pesan"_

Menyesal. itulah yang kurasakan. Padahal, ia berjanji untuk setia disampingku untuk menjaga dan melindungiku karena penyakit yang kualami.

Kulihat jam dinding yang bertengger manis di atas tv.09.40 AM

Dengan kasar aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas sofa ruang keluarga yang memang dekat dengan dapur. Aku memang membenci anak itu,tapi... Ada sesuatu yang kurang juga tanpa anak itu. Ya, aku akui aku ini memang sangat egois kepadanya. Menyuruhnya bagai dia adalah budak. Aku... Seperti ada bagian yang hilang jika dirumah ini tak ada dia.

Dengan pasrah, aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamarku dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk berendam dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak.

Aku sangat ingat bagaimana Itachi menemaniku bermain dipadang bunga. Aku sangat ingat ketika Itachi menguatkan hatiku ketika penyakitku kambuh. Aku sangat ingat ketika ia membuatkan makanan ketika aku pulang kerja, walau aku tahu ia juga pulang kerja sift malam pada saat itu.

Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa aku membuatnya seperti budak?

Aku tak ingat pasti. Tapi, ini cuma kesalah pahaman saja. Kalau tidak salah, orang tua Itachi dan aku meninggal bersamaan saat kami sedang liburan. Dan kami membuat kesepakatan kalau kami akan tinggal bersama. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai menyadari perasaan ku pada Itachi. Tapi, seketika perasaanku runtuh ketika ia berdua dengan kekasihnya. Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar membenci, Dan memperbudaknya. Tapi,mengapa ia tak melawan?

Dan sekarang aku menyadari, kalau aku masih mengharapkannya. Bagaimana cara membuat ia kembali?

Kejar. hanya itulah caranya.

Segera kubangkit dari bathtub dan memasang baju sekilat mungkin, menyambar jaket, topi, handphone, sepatu dan segera ku kunci rumah peninggalan orangtuaku itu.

Normal pov~ Internation Osaka Airport

"haah...haah..."tentu saja, aku masuk ke bandara dengan berlari, tentunya setelah membayar tarif taksi yang kunaiki dari rumah ke bandara. Hei! rumahku dan bandara itu 9 km. Tidak mungkin aku berjalan,kan?

"Permisi, kapan pesawat tujuan Jerman akan berangkat?" tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas

"Penerbangan pesawat jerman? setahu saya, penerbangan ke Jerman hari ini hanya satu, dan sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu." jelas petugas bandara tersebut

Seketika air mataku langsung meluncur begitu saja. Entah kenapa, aku tak mengindahkan pertanyaan petugas bandara tersebut dan langsung berlari ke toilet bandara. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menutup mulutku. Aku tak peduli jika anemiaku kembali kambuh. Toh, kenyataan ini masih lebih sakit dibandingkan anemiaku yang kambuh.

Kenapa aku ini begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan Itachi yang jelas-jelas baik untukku. Dia sangat baik. Tapi sifatku yang seperti nenek sihir membuat cintaku sakit.

Dengan perlahan aku membasuh mukaku yang merah karena menangis. Aku tak bisa menerima ini.

Tuhan... tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku dan menahannya sedikit lebih lama... Kumohon

_"Maaf atas kelalaian kami untuk keterlambatan penerbangan penumpang pesawat xx boeing xx tujuan Kyoto-Jerman. Silahkan kembali menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai kami kembali memberitahukan akan penerbangan pesawat xx boeing xx. Terima Kasih"_

"Jerman? Itu tujuan Itachi! Aku harus kesana!"seruku berhenti tiba-tiba saat akan mendorong pintu toilet. Lalu aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang tunggu agar aku bisa menahan Itachi untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin.

"Permisi, dimana ruang tunggu untuk penerbangan keluar negri?" tanyaku pada petugas kebersihan yang memang sedang bersih-bersih diterminal A tersebut

"Ada di terminal C. Anda cukup mengikuti alur ini saja"jawab petugas tersebut

"Baiklah terima kasih" ucap ku yang langsung berlari ke terminal C tersebut yang mungkin jaraknya 2 km tersebut

Itachi pov~

hm. Ino-chan sedang apa ya dirumah? apa dia sudah makan pagi?

Sebenarnya, aku menyayanginya. Tidak! Aku mencintainya. Aku rela menjadi budak baginya asalkan ia bahagia. Aku tak menyesal diperbudak oleh Ino. Walau sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman kecil.

Dengan malas, ku ambil i-phone ku dan mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin mematikan mode penerbanganku. Mengirim pesan pada Ino-chan untuk sekedar memastikan apakah dia mengecek pesan ku dikulkas tadi. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku takut mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

_Ckiiit!Bruuk!_

Eh? ada apa disana sampai orang berkerumun?

Normal pov~

"Hei! Disana ada orang kecelakaan! cepat panggilkan ambulan!" kata seorang petugas keamanan yang berjaga disekitar situ.

"Eer, maaf pak, siapa yang kecelakaan disana?"tanya Itachi pada petugas keamanan yang baru saja lewat.

"Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, tampaknya ia kelelahan berlari dan sebuah taksi berkecepatan 50 km/jam menabraknya dari depan. Sepertinya wanita itu kehilangan konsentrasi dan yang tadinya ia berlari menjadi berjalan. Ia jatuh kepinggir jalan dan sebuah supir taksi yang akan memarkirkan taksinya menabrak gadis tersebut" Jelas petugas keamanan itu panjang lebar

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi merasakan firasat buruk. Baru saja ketika Itachi akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang tunggu dan menuju tempat kejadian, sebuah pengumuman mempersilahkan penumpang pesawat Jerman dipesilahkan menaiki pesawat.

"Semoga saja itu bukan Ino-chan" doa kecil Itachi tidak dikabulkan oleh tuhan, karena yang ditabrak oleh taksi tadi memang Ino

"I-Itachi..."bisik gadis itu tak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap gulita

_5 Months a go.(five months a go)_

Tampak seorang gadis yang mengikat setengah rambut pirang panjang dan lurus sedang tegak didepan gerbang sebuah taman tua yang terletak dipinggiran kota. Ia mengunci mobil Lamborhini-nya lalu memasuki taman penuh bunga tersebut. Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah toko buku untuk membeli beberapa perlatan untuk menggambar desain sebuah bangunan. Ya, siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Ino yang dulunya hanya berkerja sebagai pegawai kantoran kini menjadi arsitektur yang gajinya bisa berpuluh-puluh miliar?

Dengan mantap, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman tua itu yang memang gerbangnya tidak dikunci. Dulu dia ingat, dengan siapa ia bermain. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka mengingat kenangannya dengan bocah...

... Yang sangat ia cintai.

"_Jangan menangis, karena Ino anak yang kuat."_

... Yang sangat ia sayangi

"_Berhentilah menangis,aku janji akan jadi temanmu,dan selalu melindungimu._

... Yang t'lah ia bohongi.

"_Aku berjanji,akan selalu membantumu."_

... Yang sangat ingin ia lihat detik ini.

... Yang sangat... sangat ingin ia lihat matanya saat ini juga.

"_Ino,aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum,selamanya"_

"Ino sedang apa kau disini?ini berbahaya. taman ini sudah terlalu semak. Kalau ada ular bagaimana?"Tanya seseorang dari belakang

"Cih! Mau ada hujan duit pun, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku yakin ini hanyalah imajinasi gilaku saja. kenapa aku harus mengenang masa lalu bersama orang yang tak mungkin berada disampingku?"gumamnya kembali ke mobil "Lagi pula itu hanya ucapannya waktu aku menangis dulu di taman ini. Mana mungkin ia kesini lagi. dia kan sudah bahagia disana, di Jerman sana" gumamnya lagi. Ya, dia menjadi lebih dingin dan err... ya bisa kita bilang frontal sejak ia merasa hidupnya hanya sendiri. Lagipula, dimana ia menemui orang banyak dan harus berinteraksi bersama mereka selain di pameran dan kantor? Hm. Lagipula kenapa dia mengunjungi tempat ini?. Hey, masih banyak tempat untuk mendapatkan ide-ide brilian untuk sebuah desain interior terbarunya.

Sebenarnya Ino tak sadar, saat ia pergi, ada mobil yang mengikuti mobilnya.

**In beach, 05.25**

"Tempat ini juga kenangan. Kenapa setiap kenanganku selalu dihiasi bocah itu?" racau gadis itu kembali. Ino sudah lama tak berkunjung kepantai ini. Rasanya hari ini sangat damai dipantai ini. Dengan langit yang sedikit kemerah-merahan. Sebenarnya ia mengunjungi pantai ini hanya rindu dengan Itachi. Ya mana tahu bisa saja kan ide brilian untuk merancang interior yang baru tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit menuju ke kepalanya ditempat uh... kenangan ini.

Dengan tenang, ia berjalan menyusuri garis pantai yang memang tak terlalu ramai itu, tentunya setelah ia melepas sepatu ketsnya.

Tak sengaja ia menendang sesuatu saat sedang menyusuri pantai tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil benda tersebut

"Buku harian Itachi"Gumamnya sambil membuka buku itu. tampak coretannya waktu kecil. Tunggu, kenapa ada buku Itachi. Memang sih, kelihatannya bukunya sudah sangat lusuh dan basah

. Ino senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ia mengingat Itachi yang memang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun dipaksa Ino untuk memberikan buku hariannya untuk dicoret Ino. Lalu Itachi hanya pasrah memberikan bukunya kepada Ino. Ia tersenyum miris saat Itachi selalu menemani Ino datang dipantai ini, dan Itachi selalu mengiringi jalan Ino dari belakang.

Lalu Ino membuka halaman selanjutnya. Disitu tampak tulisan 'Love '

"?"

"Anemia itu kan..."

"Cuma itu salah satu ciri khas mu, Ino..."ucap seseorang.

"Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin kan Itachi berada disini?"Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau salah. Aku benar-benar disampingmu, aku selalu mengiringi langkahmu dari belakang. Tentang buku itu, sebenarnya aku ingin membuangnya saat hari aku pergi ke Jerman. Tapi malah kembali lagi"ucap Itachi yang datang tiba-tiba lalu mencium bibir Ino. Ia membiarkan jubah dokternya tersibak oleh angin pantai yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dilatari oleh matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Maaf untuk penantian yang kau jalani selama ini, Ino" ucap Itachi dengan senyum tulusnya

"Kau... Itachi? Itachi!" kata Ino langsung menghambur kepelukan Itachi

"Aku bukan Itachi. Tapi Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam" canda Itachi

"Cih. dokter sombong" kata Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Seakan-akan ia merajuk oleh kata-kata dokter jahil itu.

"Ha...ha. Kau jangan cemberut seperti itu... Lihat! kau makin jelek!" ejek Itachi

"Kau!" kata Ino ingin mencubit Itachi. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki, Ino tersandung sebuah kayu kecil. Dengan sigap, Itachi langsung menangkap Ino dan menggendong Ino ala bridestyle.

"Walau begitu, kau cinta aku kan?" tanya Itachi dengan bersungguh-sungguh

Ino tersenyum. Lalu mereka menghabiskan senja itu dengan ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh rasa rindu dan kasih sayang.

_3 years a go_

"Mama, Papa... aku mau permen" kata seorang anak perempuan yang mata dan senyumnya mirip dengan ayahnya, sedangkan rambutnya berwarna coklat-kepirangan.

"Iya Pa, Ma. Kami mau permen.." rengek anak laki-laki yang ternyata kembar dengan anak perempuan tadi dengan ciri- ciri yang hampir sama. Hanya saja saudara kembarnya berambut panjang, sedangkan dia tidak.

"Miyoko,Kazuyama... Kalau suka makan permen, gigi kalian akan rusak, mau?" tanya ibu dari kembar itu, Ino

"Ino, biarlah mereka makan permen. Lagipula mereka tak sering-sering, kan? Kalau kau memberi mereka desain interior rumah-mu untuk dimakan, baru aku juga tak setuju" gurau sang ayah yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit internasional tempat ia bekerja. Rambutnya yang hitam legam terlihat lembab sehabis terkena gerimis kecil.

"Itachi-"

"Biarkanlah mereka makan itu. Aku tak ingin mereka juga membenci makanan manis sama seperti mu dulu waktu masih kecil" ucap bijak sang ayah

"Tapi, Kalian tak boleh makan banyak- banyak, ok?"kata sang ibu yang menyerah

"Baik, bu" jawab mereka bersamaan, Senang.

_**Sudah kubilang. Pelangi itu selalu berujung penuh warna. Maupun itu sedih atau senang.**_

**SELESAI.**

Huaaaaa... Capeknya... Thanks buat yang mau baca. Gajekah? xD

Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu mick maen ujan sama adek mick. Trus liat pelangi geto... Jadi kepengen buat fic :3

Sebenarnya Mick pengen buat characternya itu Karin sama Sai. Tapi kok malah ItaIno? -_-

Sebelumnya mick sudah pernah terjun kedunia fanfic. Tapi kelamaan hiatus, mick jadi lupa password akun mick T.T

Mick sangat mengharapkan review dari para readers semua...

Paiii~! #menghilang


End file.
